The Original Pranksters
by KB Kerns
Summary: This fic is a bit centered around Fred, but it follows the lives of him, George and the gang, documenting their Hogwarts experiences and maybe beyond. I changed the rating to T, just to be on the safe side. ON HIATUS
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything to do it with it. It all belongs to JK Rowling, who is a much smarter and better writer then me.

**AN:** Hey Guys! I've been reading stories on here for a couple years now, but this is my first story I've posted. It follows the lives of my favorite characters, Fred and George Weasley, through their years at Hogwarts and maybe beyond, depending on the response I get. I know this type of story has been done many times over, and I'm sure it wont be nearly as good as the ones before it, but I really like the idea as well as the characters and I wanted to put my own spin on it. Any reviews are welcomed, both positive and negative. I like constructive criticism, but I also don't mind any positive reinforcement. (:

September 1st. For many, it's a day of nerves and jitters and many forgotten school supplies. For others,like Fred and George Weasley, however, it was just another day. The Weasley clan was running around The Burrow, throwing things into trunks last minute and fixing their hair in the talking mirror. Fred and George were running around as well, except they weren't packing or fretting over their appearance. They were launching Filibuster Fireworks at one another and laughing. Mrs. Weasley had had quite enough.

"FREDERICK! GEORGE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH FIREWORKS? I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL??" she screamed.

"Relax, mum, we aren't going to--'' George started.

But just then, a firework launched itself into the fireplace with a great bang, and soot and dust rose from it, settling on all the furniture (and some of the Weasleys) in the small living room.

"…blow anything up…" Fred finished.

Mrs. Weasley, who was usually a very kind woman, began to alarmingly swell up with anger.

The twins, who were normally never scared of anything, seemed to cower underneath her.

"Right, well….we'll just go on and get our trunks then." said Fred casually, trying to smooth things over.

"Too right you will! And if I hear so much as another SQUEEK out of either one of you, you will not be getting on the Hogwarts Express. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME??" screeched Mrs. Weasley

"Yes mum." chorused the twins. They solemnly trudged upstairs to retrieve their school trunks.

Within 15 minutes, Mrs. Weasley and her 5 children were standing in the kitchen.

"It's quarter past ten, we'd better go." she told her children.

"Will we be able to take the Floo, mother?" asked Percy with a glare at the twins.

"No, I suppose we'll have to take your fathers wretched car, no thanks to these two." she snapped, with a nod at the twins.

"What's everyone glaring at us for? It could happen to anyone!" George yelled angrily.

"I thought it was bloody brilliant!" 9 year old Ron piped up.

"Can they do it again, mum? Oh, please?" asked Ginny, the youngest child and only girl. The twins grinned at their younger siblings with pride.

"Really now, that's enough." said a clearly exasperated Mrs. Weasley. "Get into the car everyone."

Not wanting to make her even madder, if that was possible, they all clambered into the back seat of Mr. Weasley's beloved Ford Anglia. Once they were all settled in, trunks stored away and about to leave, Fred informed them all cheerfully that he needed to use the bathroom.

"For heavens _sake, _Fred!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Honestly, you and you're brother are more trouble then you're worth sometimes."

"Well, would you rather I do my business in the car?" asked Fred innocently.

"OUT!" yelled all the Weasleys at the same time.

Fred climbed out of the car and ran into the house, and within minutes he was back again.

The car started, and they began the journey to Kings Cross Station. Not ten minutes after they had left the Burrow did George dare to say "Mum, I need to use the bathroom."

Mrs. Weasley and Percy were not amused.

At long last, they reached Kings Cross. The all got out of the car and grabbed their belongings. People were staring at them oddly as they pushed the big, heavy trunks, one of which included an owl (for Percy).

"Mum, I reckon the people at Hogwarts must be mad, how on earth are we going to find Platform 9 and ¾?" asked Fred.

"Oh honestly Fred, you've been here before. You go through the barrier!" huffed Percy impatiently. "I'll go first to show you. I am 2 years older then you after all." he reminded them, holding his head up and puffing out his chest for emphasis.

"Are you really, Perce? Well thank you for making that clear for us, we hadn't noticed." said George, rolling his eyes. Percy ignored this comment and continued to push his cart towards the wall. In a matter of seconds, he had completely vanished.

"Brilliant, really…" Ron muttered to Ginny, who was in awe, as usual.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Here goes nothing." said Fred, and he pushed his cart hard and fast.

He was expecting a crash, but it never came. He went right through the wall and onto the other side. He looked back at the brick wall in amazement. "Bloody hell…" he said to himself. He looked up at the fire-engine red Hogwarts Express, steaming and ready to go. He suddenly got a rush of excitement that even setting off a Filibuster Firework in a small store couldn't give him. He was imagining what Hogwarts looked like, and pondering what House he would be in, when his thoughts were painfully interrupted.

"OW! George, what the—'' Fred wheeled around rubbing his head to see his twin, who had come through the barrier after him.

"Well, I figured you'd have moved out of the way by now, you great stupid prat!" said George.

True enough, Fred was still standing in front of the barrier. The twins moved along and shortly after, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny had joined them.

"Now boys, you'd best be getting on board. The train leaves in five minutes time." said Mrs. Weasley."You've got your sandwiches?" she asked Percy.

"All squared mother. And you can count on me to keep these two troublemakers in line. With any luck, they won't get themselves landed in Slytherin. I'll make sure they keep their noses clean." said Percy importantly.

"We aren't going to get ourselves landed in Slytherin!" said Fred indignantly.

"Unless you get yourselves expelled before the Sorting ceremony even begins!" Percy shot back.

"All right, all right that's enough. You two stay out of trouble now." She said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Percy to kiss him as well. "Have a good term, dear." she said kindly. She put her arms around Ron, who was turning pink with embarrassment, and Ginny, who was now crying.

The three boys got on the train. "Now, I'm going to be in this compartment here, with my _friends._" said Percy slowly, as if making an attempt to convince Fred and George that he did in fact have friends, contrary to the twins popular belief. "So don't bother me. My _friends_ won't think you're very…er…cool." he said carefully, emphasizing the word 'friends' again.

"Wouldn't even _dream_ of bothering you, Perce." said Fred innocently.

"Nope, not us, we'll just be in our own compartment, minding our own business." added George, as the two began to make their way down the isle.

"Stay out of trouble you two, for your own sake!" Percy called after them before sliding into his own compartment.

Fred and George walked a little ways, before deciding on a compartment with an already open door. They peeked in curiously and found a black boy with dread locks, sitting by himself and staring out the window. Sensing he wasn't alone, the boy turned from the window. "Oh, hello!" he smiled at them. "Are you first years too? I'm Lee Jordan." he gave them a dazzling smile. "Hi Lee, I'm Fred and this is my brother, George." George waved. "We're first years too."

"Well come and sit down." Lee offered kindly. The twins grinned, happy to have made a new friend already. The three spent the first half hour of the train ride, talking about their families and their likes and dislikes. When Fred and George happened to mention their love of pranks and trouble making in general, Lee's eyes lit up.

"Ah, a fellow prankster!" he said happily. "Mum's always getting so angry with me, I tend to drop dung bombs all over the house, you know, just as a joke. My sisters don't find it very funny. I'm often pelted with random beauty products."

"Dung bombs?" George asked. Lee nodded feverishly.

"Lee, I think you just might be our new partner in crime." said Fred, grinning from ear to ear. Lee grinned as well.

"We enjoy a good dung bomb every now and then, but what really drives our mum mad is our Filibuster Fireworks!" said George proudly.

"Fireworks? Blimey! Do you have any on you?" asked Lee excitedly.

"'Course we do, you wanna see?" Fred opened his trunk and pulled them out, showing them to Lee.

"Bloody hell!" Lee exclaimed in amazement. "You reckon we should set some off?" he asked hopefully.

"Lee, that's EXACTLY what we reckon." the twins chorused, grinning slyly at each other. "And we know EXACTLY where to set them off."

"How about we set some dung bombs off first?" Lee suggested.

"Brilliant!" said George. "I love this kid, Fred."

Lee grinned at them. The three of them had suddenly forged a new bond. They were setting up the dung bombs and fireworks when a short blonde girl with pretty blue eyes popped into the compartment.

"Hello?" said Fred unsurely.

"Oh, I'm sorry…my cat just ran off on me and I thought she might be in here, seeing as the door was opened and all…never mind then." She turned to go, but realized the boys staring at her as though they had never interacted with a girl before (Which they really hadn't, with the exception of their sisters.)

"I'm Katie Bell." she offered, smiling at them. Lee seemed quite taken with her.

"Echante, mademoiselle." he said with a poor French accent, and kissed her hand.

"Erm…thank you?...Well, see you." and with that she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Er…right then…back to business." said George hurriedly. They remained concentrated on setting up for another 5 minutes, until another girl, this time one with pale skin and long brown hair appeared in the doorway again.

"What NOW?" demanded Fred.

"I suppose Katie's already been in here then?" asked the brunette tentatively.

"Yes she has. Goodbye." Fred snapped.

"I'm Alicia Spinnet…" the girl began.

"I'm the Minister of Magic. I command you to dissappear." said Fred.

"You're really rude!" she said to him

"I really don't care!" he responded.'

George, however, seemed quite taken with her. "Don't mind Fred, he's a really big prat. I'm George, his better half." Alicia smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you." she said.

"I'm Lee!" Lee piped up. Alicia smiled at him too.

"Nice to meet you as well, Lee. You have brilliant hair." she added. Lee beamed at her as Alicia excused herself from the compartment.

"She's the nicest girl I've ever met." he concluded.

"She was pretty, too." added George.

"I thought she was a bit pushy." Fred shrugged. So far, he wasn't too impressed with this 'interacting with girls' business. "Now can we get back to work here?" 5 minutes later, the trio had gathered the dung bombs and fireworks together.

"So guys, where exactly are we setting these off?" asked Lee.

"Percy's compartment of course!" exclaimed Fred and George as if it were obvious.

"Wait, who?" asked Lee.

"Oh, right…we didn't mention him did we George? He's our brother, but he's a right git. We pretend we're not related. Must be why we didn't mention him." Fred informed Lee.

"Ah." was all Lee replied with. The three set off down the isle towards Percy's compartment. Percy could be overheard having what sounded like a highly intelligent conversation. The twins liked referring to it as a foreign language. Fred quietly slid open the door just enough to get the dung bomb through, and gently rolled it in. It managed to go unnoticed. He looked at George and Lee triumphantly as the smell began to seep through the crack in the door.

"Good lord, what IS that smell?" asked one of Percy's equally bigheaded friends.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Richard." they heard Percy huff.

"Ready?" Fred whispered.

"NOW!" yelled Lee and George, and with that, Fred set off the firework into the compartment and an enormous bang resulted. The three peeked in to see the damage, and were pleased to see Percy spluttering as debris landed in his mouth while he was wiping off his glasses. His friends were doing the same. The three boys outside heaved with silent fits of laughter.

"Don't worry gentlemen, I WILL get to the bottom of this!" said Percy pompously, and the boys heard him coming towards the door.

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" yelled Lee.

"Oh nice one, Lee, just blow our cover—''

"GEORGE!!!"

Percy had emerged from the compartment swelling with anger not unlike Mrs. Weasley. George and Lee sprang up and sprinted in the one direction. Percy, who apparently hadn't seen Fred, ran after George and Lee. Fred, who was still doubled up with laughter, sat for a minute to catch his breath. Just as he gained his second wind, Percy came bounding down the isle.

"Oh, bugger." said Fred, and jumped up, running in the opposite direction. Luckilly he was much faster then Percy and he managed to outrun him. He jumped into the nearest compartment, which happened to be full of Prefects.

"Excuse me?" one of the boys said to him.

"Oh, sorry, wrong compartment!" said Fred quickly, as he ran back out into the hallway.

He escaped the Prefects compartment and was back in the safety of the hallway, where there was no sign of Percy. Relieved and gasping for breath, Fred whipped around to continue his run back to his own compartment. However, his journey was interrupted the moment he turned around. He had taken half a step when he felt something hard collide painfully into him.

"Ouch! Watch yourself!" said a high, female voice.

'_Oh great, _thought Fred as he rubbed his head with his eyes shut tight, trying to dull the throbbing pain in his head,_ another stupid girl. They're really turning out to be good for interrupting things…and apparently causing me bodily harm.'_ When Fred dared to open his eyes at the offending girl, his negative outlook on the awful beasts had suddenly changed. Surely this couldn't be a girl. She had to be an angel. She was prettier then both the blonde _and_ the brunette he had met earlier. She had very tan skin, and long silky dark brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. He found himself staring open-mouthed into her honey-brown eyes. _'On second thought…'_

"Er…I'm sorry about that…I was running from my brother…I caused a bit of a disturbance." said Fred apologetically once he managed to find his voice.

"So that was you who set off the fireworks then?" she asked, eyeing him like a hawk. Fred prayed she wasn't a lawful do-gooder like Percy. He decided he might cry if that was the case.

"Guilty. It was just a bit of revenge though, for being such a git." said Fred quickly, unsure of whether she approved or not.

"Well that's understandable. He is a bit of a git isn't he? He came into my compartment earlier to tell me off for talking to loudly." she said, giving him a big smile that showed off her straight, white teeth. Fred, who was so happy she didn't find him ridiculous and immature, found himself unable to stop grinning at this mysterious pretty girl. If the rest of the girls at Hogwarts were like this, maybe living with them wouldn't be so bad after all. Since she seemed impressed by the fireworks, he decided to boast about his other achievements as a troublemaker. "I'm Fred Weasley. My hobbies include pranking people, making jokes at inappropriate times, and generally causing mayhem. My mum tells me I'm loose cannon." he informed her. He had no idea why he added that last part. The girl's smile faded. She began walking down the hallway, back to her compartment, but then turned around to face him again.

"I'm Angelina Johnson, and my mum tells me to stay away from boys like you." she said casually. With a toss of her hair, she disappeared back into her compartment. He continued to stare after her, completely awestruck.

Yes, Fred Weasley was quite certain that if an 11 year old wanted to marry a girl the first time her ever talked to her, she must be an angel. '_If she really is an angel, then kudos to you God, this one's a knock-out.'_ he said to whoever was up there.

"See you around, Angel." he said to himself, walking back to his compartment in a daze.

**AN:** Ok, so there's my first chapter. It was intended to be a little bit short, but my upcoming chapters will be longer. I'm sorry if it seemed a little boring too, but i was just trying to introduce the characters and give a little backround to how everyone first met. I promise all the juicy action will start once they get to Hogwarts! **Reviews would be lovely (:**


	2. New Kids on the Block

Disclaimer:Once again, I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything in relation to it. All owned by JK Rowling.

**AN: **Ok, so I just put this story up last night, so I'm not expecting too many reviews yet. I'm going to post the next couple of chapters anyway though, because in my opinion the first chapter was a little bit dry. Happy reading!

One hour (and one very disgruntled Percy) later, the three boys were sitting in their compartment once again. Fred decided now was a good time to mention the girl he had met earlier.

"I met a girl." he stated proudly.

"Yeah, we were here when they came in, remember?" George reminded him.

"No, no. I met another one in the hallway. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he boasted.

"What was her name?" asked Lee.

"Angelina Johnson. Her mother tells her to stay away from boys like me." Fred told them proudly.

"She doesn't even know you." George pointed out.

"Well…I kind of told her I had a knack for causing trouble." Fred admitted.

"Girls dig that sort of thing I suppose. They like the whole bad boy thing, don't they? At least my sisters do." Lee mused.

"Not this girl. But never mind, she'll be falling for the Weasley charm soon enough." Fred told them.

Lee snorted at this. "Whatever you say mate. But we better get changed, I heard we're going to be there soon."

The boys began changing into their robes. Meanwhile, in a compartment down the hall….

"I met a boy." Angelina Johnson told her new friends.

"What was he like?" asked the short blonde girl named Katie Bell.

"Well he had flaming red hair that was messy, you know, like he had just woken up. He had a few freckles on his nose…bright blue eyes. Pale skin. He was quite good looking." she told them.

"Hmm…I saw that boy earlier." said Alicia "He was very rude."

"He did seem a bit arrogant." Katie agreed

"He's the one that set off fireworks in the compartment a little ways down. Fred Weasley was his name." said Angelina.

"He was rather good looking though, wasn't he?" said another brunette girl named Patricia Stimpson.

"He had a twin who seemed nice. And they were with a boy with dreadlocks. They were interesting characters." Alicia recalled.

"Well we'd better be getting changed. When I was up front earlier they told me we'd be there in 15 minutes." said a girl with black hair named Kristin.

About twenty minutes or so later, everyone was changed and off the train, waiting to go to the castle. They were greeted by a giant man wearing a large moleskin overcoat. He had a big, bushy beard so it was hard to see his face properly. He called the first years over to him.

"All right, kids?" he asked. The first years nodded, still in shock at his abnormal size.

"Right then, yer gonna be takin' the boats up to the castle. They'll bring yer right 'cross the lake. Once you get to the o'er side, wait fer me, and I'll bring yeh to Professor McGonagall." he told them all. They nodded and followed him to the waters edge.

"No more 'n four to a boat. Everyone in." he instructed. They all cautiously got into the boats and began gliding across the lake.

Getting across took about 3 minutes. Once they reached shore, the large man called 'Hagrid'

lead them all into the castle's main entrance. When they were all gathered around, an older looking witch with long, emerald green robes, half moon glasses and a tall, pointed hat was standing there waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she greeted. "My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you will join the rest of the school in the Great Hall, and the Sorting Ceremony will begin. Please wait quietly." she instructed, and disappeared behind the great mahogany doors.

"Ceremony?" someone in the crowd asked aloud.

"Do you think we need to pass a test?" someone else asked.

"Maybe we need to recite everything from the books we had to buy." someone suggested.

"I bet we need to run an obstacle course!" someone else yelled out excitedly.

"Oh don't be stupid, we're probably going to have a Wizard's Duel!" someone else said.

"You're all wrong. We're going to have to wrestle a troll, and I know it for a fact." Fred told them all.

Several people gasped at this.

"Oh really?" came a girl's voice. Angelina Johnson stepped out of the crowd to face Fred.

"And how would you know that?" she asked him suspiciously, eyeing him like a hawk again.

Fred felt his ears turning pink. "My brother told me. And he wouldn't lie." he told Angelina.

Angelina was about to argue further when the stern looking witch returned through the doors.

"Right this way." she said, pointing to the Great Hall.

"Now we'll see if your brother was lying or not." Angelina muttered to Fred on the way in.

But when they all got inside, there were no giant trolls or obstacle courses. Only a stool, with an old, worn out hat seated upon it.

"_That's _it? _That's _what we're up against? A cruddy old hat?" Lee said in disbelief.

But there was something very peculiar about this hat. It began moving. To the new students surprise, it began to sing.

"Oh, this is too much." a boy muttered.

_Welcome to Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_the smartest hat you'll ever see._

_My job here is to sort you,_

_figure out where belong._

_And what better way to_

_do it then by sorting_

_with a song? You might_

_be put in Gryffindor,_

_if your heart is brave _

_and true. If adventure is_

_what you seek, then Gryffindor's_

_for you. Or perhaps you'd shine in_

_Ravenclaw, if learning's more your_

_style. That Ravenclaw intelligence_

_always stands out a mile. Of course,_

_you might be Hufflepuff, if_

_you are kind and caring. Your _

_heart is good and does what's _

_right, though you may not be_

_too daring. And last but not _

_least, Slytherin, those ever_

_cunning folk. When it comes_

_to being a cut above, Slytherins_

_do not joke. One of these four _

_houses is where you shall reside,_

_so step right up, take off you're _

_mask, for I can see inside._

The hat remained still once again. The Great Hall burst into cheers as Professor McGonagall pulled out a list. "Now, when I call your name, please step up and place the Sorting Hat on your head."

"Anderson, Jordan."

A short blonde boy stumbled up the steps and onto the stool, timidly placing the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The boy quickly took off the hat and stumbled back down to the Hufflepuff table.

"Applewhite, Christine"

A pretty brunette walked confidently to the sorting hat and placed it on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The girl smiled and hopped off the stool to join the Ravenclaw table.

"Bell, Katherine"

The short blonde girl the boys had met earlier walked slowly up to the Sorting Hat. She seemed nervous but regained her confidence and placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. The Gryffindor table cheered as she smiled and joined them.

"She is the cutest thing I've ever seen." said Lee quietly. George nodded in agreement.

"Wait till you see Angelina." Fred told them.

"Bristol, Carter"

A rather unpleasant looking fellow strutted up to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" screamed the hat.

"Big surprise." someone in the back muttered.

Several more people went after that. Finally, they were up to Lee Jordan.

"Jordan, Lee"

Lee, who seemed completely unaffected, marched right up to the Sorting Hat and grabbed it, jamming it onto his head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after a moment. Lee jumped up and ran to the table, then realized he was still wearing the hat and brought it back up.

"Hey there, sugar lips." he said to Katie. "Looks like we're roomies now, hmm?" he said with a wink.

"Please stop talking."

"Right-O."

Meanwhile, Angelina's name was called.

"Here goes nothing." she muttered to Alicia.

She placed the Sorting Hat on her head and sat in anticipation. The hat seemed to take longer on her.

Finally, it made its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Angelina sat down next to Katie, shaking everyone's hand.

Lee, who was sitting next to the girls with a smug look on his face, seemed quite thrilled that so far, his house included him and two beautiful girls. What luck!

After "Sonders, Belinda" came Alicia Spinnet. Like Angelina, the hat seemed to debate putting her in Ravenclaw. It decided on Gryffindor in the end though, and Alicia sat down next to Lee, who was positively ecstatic at this point.

Finally, Fred was called up. He sat on the stool and waited as the hat spoke to him in his ear.

'_Hmm. Another Weasley, eh?'_ said the Hat in his ear.

'_Mischevious, not terribly remorseful for your actions, generally a Slytherin trait.'_

"What!?" Fred asked outloud.

'_But you have a brave heart, and you are indeed courageous. I know just where to put you.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Relieved, Fred slid off his chair and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table to sit on Lee's other side, across from Angelina.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Lee.

Angelina looked less then thrilled, but didn't say anything.

"Miss me, Angel?" Fred asked her, wagging his eyebrows.

Angelina looked at him, disgusted.

"Not even in your dreams, Weasley. And call me Angel again and see what happens." she said coolly.

George, who had just been sorted into Gryffindor, joined them at the table as well. They were the last to be sorted. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll, and an old man with half-moon glasses, and long purple robes, stood up to address the school.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts School. To our old student, welcome back, and to our new students, welcome! Welcome. What a wonderful word, isn't it? Tuck in." said the man

Suddenly, mountains of food appeared on the golden plates. Even the Weasley twins, who were very well fed by Mrs. Weasley, seemed amazed at the amount.

The boys began reaching for anything they could grab. The girls politely started with salad, bread, and one leg of chicken.

"Honestly, you'd think your mothers starve you." Katie noted with a nod to the boys.

"Dis ood's EGSLALANT!" George said with a full mouth, spraying them with bits of potatoes.

This was translated to "This food is excellent" by Lee.

"Yuck!" squeeled Alicia, who had been hit with the brunt of it. "Really, you're not barbarian, chew with your mouth closed please."

"What a bunch of goody-goodies they landed us with!" said Fred to George and Lee.

"So ladies, you reckon we'll all be sharing a dorm?" Lee asked, winking suggestively and nudging Katie.

"I'll sleep with this pretty girl." said Fred, winking at Angelina, and giving her a look that Angelina liked to call "undressing her with his eyes."

Angelina wasn't impressed. "Surely your mother wouldn't approve of your forwardness. Its going to earn you a lot of slaps in the face if you're not careful."

Rather disappointed that his God-sent angel was turning out to be harder to get then he thought, Fred dejectedly continued to gnaw on his chicken. He was really missing that brief, shining moment where she approved of his firework stunt.

Once they had finished eating and the desserts had been cleared, the old man named Professor Dumbledore stood up again and spoke to them all before sending them to bed.

The Gryffindors followed their prefects up many flights of stairs that they had to walk up quickly, before the staircased moved. They walked past many talking portraits and moving suits of armor. Finally, they reached a large portrait of a very large woman in a pink frilly dress.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Quaffle." Said the prefect. They all entered a large, circular, stone common room that looked cozy and inviting. It had red tapestry hanging from the walls, with a large stone fireplace in the middle.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Most of your free time can be spent up here. The girls dormitories are up the stairs on your left, the boys will be on the right. Have a good night everyone." And with that, she left the common room.

The 6 first years all looked at each other.

"Well, I'm off to bed." said Katie, yawning. Angelina and Alicia yawned in agreement, and began descending the circular stone steps.

"Us too." said Fred, and began to follow the girls. They had gotten about half way up when the stairs suddenly became a slide, and the boys plunged back down to the floor. The girls continued up, laughing and shaking their heads.

"Goodnight, boys!" they called from the top of the stairs. They disappeared into their rooms.

"Bloody hell." said Lee, rubbing his head.

"These girls are hard to crack. We might end up looking in other houses." George said to them.

"Don't worry." Fred said as they began walking up to their own dormitories. "By Halloween, we're all going to be the best of friends. And Angelina's going to be my girlfriend."

"I highly doubt that one, mate. She doesn't seem too keen on you." Lee snorted.

"No offense." added George, as he climbed into his four poster.

"Laugh all you want boys. Let's make a bet right now. I will get Angelina Johnson to be my girlfriend by the end of third year." Fred proposed.

"That's an awfully long bet." Lee pointed out.

"It's a realistic bet. And I get 5 galleons from both of you if I win" said Fred.

"Fine, but if WE win, you give us both 5 galleons. Deal?" asked George.

"It's a deal." Fred agreed cheerfully, shaking hands with them.

Once they were all in bed, drifting off to sleep, Lee muttered "I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting 7 years."

Fred grinned into his pillow and thought about Angelina. _'Its going to be a very good seven years, especially once I win this bet.'_

**AN: **Ok, second chapter up! I'd have the third one up by tonight, but I have to work, so it should be up sometime tomorrow. Hope everyone likes it so far. Pleeeaseee Review (:

**And also, thanks to anyone who reviewed so far! It makes my day and they were really nice reviews, so thank you (:**


	3. The Princess and the Criminal

**Disclaimer: I still don't own **_**Harry Potter**_**. Not that you all need reminding.**

**AN: Here we go with the third chapter! Now we're gonna get the ball rolling, yay!**

The sun rose bright and early on the morning of September 2nd. Classes began at 9, but the first year Gryffindors, eager beavers that they were, were up and at 'em at 6:30 AM. They all seemed to be in considerably better moods this morning, and they were sitting around the common room, waiting to go down to breakfast.

"How did you girls sleep?" George asked with a yawn.

"Good." they all replied sleepily. "And yourself?"

"Like a log." said Fred with a stretch.

Lee was snoozing loudly on the couch. They all looked at him, grinning as he snored loudly. Apparently the ever-ready bunny was not an early riser. They all talked quietly, getting to know each other a little bit better, since they hadn't really discussed it at dinner the night before.

"Well, I'm pure blood, but I grew up in a completely muggle neighborhood. All of my friends were muggles." Alicia told them. Alicia was also an only child.

"We're purebloods as well, but we had some really nice muggle neighbors. I have 2 older sisters, I think they graduated around the same time as Charlie." Katie said, with a nod at the twins.

"It's just me, my mom, and my older brother at my house. He graduated a few years back, but he lives with us cause my mom hates him leaving." Angelina told them.

Fred and George went on to talk about growing up with 7 kids in the house and how things got really crazy.

"Your house sounds wonderful." Alicia said, smiling warmly at them.

"You'll have to come and visit sometime." George replied, smiling back.

By the time 7:30 rolled around, they decided it was best to head down to breakfast. They gently woke Lee, who immediately jumped up and looked around yelling "Have we won the House Cup already? Brilliant!"

"Didn't get much sleep, Lee?" Angelina asked him, as the others stared at him quizzically.

"No, I'm just very jumpy when I wake up. Nothing to worry about!" he smiled cheerfully. "Now, how about some bacon and eggs?" he said, marching out of the common room.

"Lead the way, Lee." said Fred, who was still grinning at Lee's outburst.

They were all chatting happily at breakfast. Even Fred and Angelina seemed to be getting along better.

Fred was happy about this especially. He was winning his bet. Yup, he wouldn't even have to wait until third year, because in a matter of months, he'd have the prettiest girl in school on his arm. He didn't particularly feel good about using her, but he reasoned with himself that Angelina was a bit of a B with an itch anyways, and he could really use 10 galleons. This seemed to ease his guilt. (Ah, the way 11 year old minds work.)

Professor McGonagall came around with their time tables.

"Potions first? With the Slytherins? Ugh." groaned Katie.

"This ought to be pleasant." said Lee glumly.

"Well, we'll be able to see if he really favors the Slytherins." said George.

Half an hour later, they were all in the dungeons, gathered around cauldrons and thoroughly horrified at how unjust Snape was with the Gryffindors. So the rumors had been true after all.

"I'm going to put you into pairs now. You will work in complete silence. Anyone fooling around will receive detention without hesitation." Snape said with an icy tone that matched his facial expression. Rather unpleasant fellow.

They had all been paired off, and much to Angelina's dismay, she had been paired with Fred. Angelina looked less then thrilled. Fred looked as though his birthday had come early.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Angelina begged him quietly.

"Stupid? What would I do anything stupid for?" Fred asked innocently.

They all worked in silence. Well, everyone except for Fred and Angelina, who were arguing.

"You idiot, you were supposed to add powdered root of cherry willow first!"

"Listen princess, you're the one adding most of these ingredients here, im just following the instructions in the book."

"Well, honestly, you could have at least added the caterpillar slices beforehand! Stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"You do stupid things!"

"Like what? This?"

Fred pulled a firework from his pocket. Angelina's eyes widened.

"Fred, I forbid you!" she hissed

"What are you my mother?"

"You're going to get us in HUGE trouble! You're completely—''

What Fred was, he never found out, because he launched the firework and it went off with a loud whizzing sound, shooting around the room like a rocket and landing with a giant splash in a Slytherin's cauldron.

As a result, he was sprayed with whatever he was mixing, and large boils began to appear all over his face.

His eyes widened as he tried to cover it up. The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Fred winked at everyone.

Angelina looked furious. And if Angelina looked furious, then Snape looked positively irate.

"When I find out who did this, you will be on the Hogwart's Express faster then you can say "Potion." he snarled at them. He pulled the crumpled up firework from the cauldron. Fred was trying to stifle his silent laughter.

"WEASLEY!" he barked. "I KNOW THIS WAS YOUR DOING. DETENTION AND 25 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled. Now it was the Slytherins turn to laugh.

"And as for you, Miss Johnson, you will be joining Mr. Weasley in detention." He said smoothly, regaining his composure.

"But, but professor, I had nothing to do with--" she began.

"You didn't stop him." He said with a note of finality.

"I tried! The stupid prat wouldn't listen!" she argued.

"That's enough, Miss Johnson."

"But…" she argued faintly. It was no use. She was going to be in detention. With Fred. Alone.

This could mean nothing good.

"Saturday, you will be cleaning cauldrons without magic. Be here at 2 pm sharp." he said dismissively as the class filed out of the room for their next class.

Angelina waited till they were in the hallway to unleash her wrath on Fred.

"WHAT is wrong with you??" she screeched.

"Relax, will ya? You have me all to yourself for an afternoon." said Fred, winking at her.

"Oh please, I think I'd rather spend it with a troll. Actually, I KNOW I'd rather spend it with a troll." snapped Angelina. "Not that there's much difference." she added.

By the time lunch rolled around, Angelina's mood had not improved. She refused to even look at Fred.

They all sat in silence, afraid they might say anything that would reignite the flame that was Angelina's anger.

"They were doing pretty well, too." Lee muttered to George.

"I know, mate, I know." George nodded solemnly.

Over the next few days, everyone began talking again. Well, everyone except Fred and Angelina of course. That was to be expected. Finally, Saturday at 2 pm had arrived. Angelina was considering faking sick, but Snape wouldn't care. He'd make her come anyway. At 1:00, she decided she might get out of bed.

Fred, who was across the hall in the boys dorm, decided he should probably get up as well.

The two met on the staircase, glowered at one another, and went down to the common room.

They found the other first years gathered around the fire. George and Alicia were studying for an upcoming Herbology test. Lee and Katie had divulged in a rather intense game of wizard's chess. From the sound of it, Katie was not faring well.

"Ugh, not again! I can't even believe I agreed to play with you." she said, outraged.

"You obviously just wanted to be closer to me." said Lee.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to win the chocolate frogs." she shot back.

"We're leaving now…walking out the door…going to detention…" Fred informed them.

"Have fun." they all called back monotonously.

Fred and Angelina made their way down to the dungeons, glaring at each other the whole way.

"This is all your fault you know." she accused.

"I realize that."

"Why in blazes did you feel the need to set that firework off?" 

"I was just trying to impress you."

"Well you can impress me by exceeding my expectations and not acting like a complete dolt."

"I'll do my best."

They entered Snape's classroom. He was at his desk, waiting for them.

"Ah, so you've actually managed to be prompt. Congratulations." he said sarcastically.

"Now, you are going to be washing these cauldrons by hand. I will be back to check on you within the hour. And just so you don't try anything funny, I will know if you've used magic to do it. Have fun." He smirked.

"What a git." Fred mumbled after Snape had left.

"Well, this _is_ your fault, so I wouldn't be complaining too much." she said as she began to scrub the top of a cauldron.

The two worked in silence for a good 15 minutes. Finally, Fred couldn't take any more.

"So, what's your family like?" he asked her casually.

"My family? Why would you want to know about my family?" she asked inquisitively.

"Just curious?" he shrugged.

"Well, if you must know, it's just me and my mum. My dad left us when I was only 3, and my brother has his own flat. He comes over all the time though." she told him.

"Your dad left you? Why would he leave such a beautiful girl like you?" he couldn't help but ask.

She gave him a small smile. "Guess I just wasn't good enough for her. My mum wasn't either, but its alright, we're better off without him." she sighed.

"I'm sorry, that must have been rough." he said.

"It's all right, my mum's a really good mum. She takes good care of me and my brother." she smiled at the thought of her mother.

They worked in silence for a couple more minutes. Fred actually felt sorry for her. Maybe that's why she was so tough around men.

"What about your family?" she asked him.

"What about them?" he asked, scraping something off the cauldron bottom.

"What are they like?"

"Well, there's 7 of us kids. My older brothers Bill and Charlie don't live with us anymore, so Percy's the oldest in the house. We live with my mum and dad, who works at the Ministry. He's obsessed with muggle things. I reckon he's a bit mental." He told her.

"That must be where you get it, then." she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. _'She's so pretty when she smiles. She should do it more often.'_ he thought to himself.

The two continued to talk about their childhoods and what they wanted to be when the grew up, and how Hogwarts was fantastic and how they really liked their new friends. Finally, after what seemed like hours,

Snape returned. "You may go." He told them.

They didn't need telling twice. They walked up silently to the Great Hall, just in time for dinner. Angelina took a seat in between Alicia and Katie. Fred did the same, sitting across from her between George and Lee.

"So how did it go?" Lee asked them.

Fred and Angelina just looked at each other.

"Eh, it was alright." she shrugged.

"Nothing special." Fred agreed.

"So you two didn't rip each others heads off then?" asked Alicia.

"For the time being, no." Angelina said, looking at Fred.

Fred just nodded. When everyone had returned to eating , Angelina looked at Fred and gave him a genuine smile. The kind that showed all her pearly white teeth.

Fred winked back.

'_Maybe we could really be friends after all.'_

**AN: Ok, third chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it up, I've been crazy busy. Hope you all liked it, keep reviewing! PS. I stole the title of this chapter from the Breakfast Club, which a lot of you probably figured out cause of the whole detention thing.**


	4. Making A Scene on Halloween

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but if I ever do, you'll be the first to know.

AN: Oh my goodness. I feel so bad I haven't updated in almost a month, what is wrong with me?? School started for me and its just been crazy, but I promise I'm going to try and stay on track. So sorry about the wait guys, won't happen again!

The first month of school for the first years was going rather well. After the incident during potions, Fred and Angelina had reached some sort of unspoken truce. They weren't exactly best friends, but they weren't insulting each other twenty-four seven, either. The rest of the Gryffindors were all getting along exceptionally as well.

One chilly October morning, as they were having breakfast in the Great Hall, Fred made a very valid point.

"Halloween's coming up you know." he informed them all.

This was true, Halloween was only a week away.

"Point being?" Katie asked him.

"Well, don't you wanna do something memorable?" Fred asked them all.

"Why would we do anything _'memorable'_ for Halloween?" Angelina scoffed.

"Oh come on, its our very first Halloween here. We need to do something really cool!" Fred was beginning to get frustrated at his friends lack of enthusiasm.

"What did you have in mind, Fred?" asked George. Fred could always count on him to go along with his schemes.

"I say we sneak out of the Gryffindor common room and walk around the school. It'll be really scary, since its night and all, and there's probably lots of ghosts walking around…" he started.

"Er, Fred, not to be rude but, you and George haven't already gotten 12 detentions for no reason. Do you really want to add to the collection?" Alicia asked tenderly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" piped up Lee.

Fred beamed at him. "Yeah girls, come on, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.

"My sense of adventure is pretty limited to hanging around you." said Angelina dryly.

"Every day is a new adventure, isn't it?" Fred replied slyly, giving her a wink. Angelina rolled her eyes but chose to bite her tounge.

"I'll do it." said Katie, who had been quietly eating her toast.

"That's my girl." said Lee, clapping her on the back.

"I'm _not_ your girl. I just think it would be fun." she shrugged.

Angelina and Alicia glared at her, obviously disgusted.

"You're _joking, _right?" asked Alicia.

"Nope! Count me in, boys." she said brightly.

The boys grinned at her. "So what do you say girls, are you in?" George asked.

"Well…if Katie's in, I'm in." Alicia agreed.

Angelina nearly choked on her orange juice.

"Are you off your rocker?? Do you have any idea of the trouble we'd get into if we were caught??" she asked her, shocked at the ludicrous behavior of her friends.

"_If_ being the key word. Come on Ang, live a little! You're going to be all alone in the dormitory on Halloween, and to me that's even scarier." Lee tried reasoning with her.

Angelina seemed to agree with this. "Well, alright. I'll come. But if we get expelled I'm going to sue you boys." she huffed, spreading some marmalade on her toast.

Fred grinned at her. When no one else was looking, she grinned back.

Halloween came very quickly. The next thing they knew, it was the Halloween feast kids were happy to have a break from school.

"Well kiddies, tonight's the night!" Fred said, grinning at them.

"I still think we're crazy." said Alicia disapprovingly.

"But that's why its fun!" said George through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. He had a habit of talking with his mouth full.

"I don't know, I think I'm having second thoughts." said Angelina.

"Oh no no no. You're not getting out if it that easy." Lee told her. "We're in this together."

"We should make a pact." Katie suggested.

"That's a really good idea, lets do it right now." agreed George.

"Tonight, on this All Hallows eve, I (insert name) take this pledge and vow to stick by my newfound allies (aka Gryffindors) and go exploring the school, and I wont back out for ANYTHING--'' Fred started

"Not even a flesh-eating disease or a date with Patricia Stimpson!" Lee interjected.

"Not even a flesh-eating disease or a date with Patricia Stimpson." Fred nodded in agreement.

The girls looked a tad repulsed, but held their hands up in pledge. George did the same. They all repeated Fred's statement.

"There, now you all HAVE TO do it." Fred said triumphantly.

"Technically we don't, that wasn't an unbreakable vow." Angelina smiled triumphantly back.

"Ang, you just took the oath! The pledge! The pact! You can't break it." Lee told her.

"All right, all right. All for one…" she started.

"And one for all." everyone finished.

At the time, the six youngsters didn't realize just how far the silly little pact would carry them.

After everyone had finished eating and Dumbledore made another odd speech, the prefects began ushering the students off to bed. Once in the common room, the group was gathered around the fireplace.

"All right team…this is it." Fred started.

"The big one…" George added.

"The one we've all been waiting for." Fred finished.

(Sound familiar?)

Lee yawned. "Let's just get on with it. I'm getting tired."

Alicia, Katie and Angelina, who were all sitting on the couch, nodded.

They all got up, headed towards the door and carefully climbed out of the portrait hole.

"And just where do you lot plan on going at this hour?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Don't worry, lady, we'll be right back." Fred assured her.

They began the long walk down the 7th floor corridor.

"This is creepy…" Alicia shivered.

"I feel like we're being watched." Katie agreed.

"We probably are, all these portraits are alive you know." George pointed out.

"Eek!" squeeked Katie.

"It's all right babycakes, Daddy Lee is gonna take care of you." Lee said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Off. NOW." Katie growled. "Right-o." Lee backed off.

They made their way over to the moving staircase.

"Imagine falling down _that._" Angelina whispered.

They quietly walked down the stair case, aware of the portraits looking at them.

"Best not get caught, they'll have your head!" a talking picture of a man under a Guillotine warned them.

"We'll take your word for it…" Fred replied.

"OOPH!"

They all turned to see Lee had fallen into the sinking step that you were supposed to jump.

They all sighed and rolled their eyes. "Oh, Lee, really." Alicia said, pulling him up out of the hole.

"That was unpleasant." Lee informed them, looking back at the trick stair.

At the bottom of the stairs, they chose to go down a dark hallway.

"This is better, we're less likely to be seen." said George.

Suddenly, they heard a crash. They looked at each other quite panicked. Ducking into a dark corner, they waited with bated breath to see who would be joining them.

"PFFFFFTT!!" came the sound of a wet raspberry. The following sound of cackling and air being let out of a balloon gave them all their answer.

"Peeves." they all muttered at the same time. They waited for him to whiz by, praying he didn't notice them and blow their cover. He passed without spotting them, but just as they were about to get up and keep moving, another voice sent them back into the corner.

"Peeves, come out come out wherever you are, the Bloody Barron wants to have a word with you." came a slightly sinister voice. They all shivered as the Bloody Barron glided past them down the dark hallway.

Katie had to cover Angelina's mouth as she let out a small gasp. They all crouched, unmoving, until he passed. Finally, when they were sure the coast was clear, they came out.

"That was awful. He's so scary." muttered Katie.

Now extremely alert, the six friends continued down a different hallway until they came to a large, lit up portrait of a pear.

"This is odd." said Fred.

George stroked the picture. "It feels like velvet almost." he said.

Then, to their surprise, the pear giggled.

"What the—''

The portrait swung open, revealing a small hole.

"Bloody hell!" they exclaimed.

They tentatively climbed through the hole to the wonder inside.

"It's a kitchen!" Alicia exclaimed.

And it was indeed a kitchen. With piles and piles of cabinets of food. Candy, cakes, steaks, butterbeers, and….house elves?!

"ACK!" screeched Angelina, as a pair of large green eyes the size of tennis balls was staring into her face.

"Terribly sorry miss, but Tiggy must ask what you are doing here?" The little elf asked sweetly.

"I…we…I don't know…I'm sorry…we didn't—''

"This place is bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

By now, several other house elves had appeared and were all beaming at him.

"Thank you kind sir, would you like some tea and crumpets?" one offered.

"Priceless. Absolutely priceless." Lee said, shaking his head.

Several more elves appeared, all bearing trays with tea and biscuits.

"Do you…are you the ones that make all the food here?" Katie asked one of them.

"Oh yes, miss. We house elves live to serve Dumbledore. He takes good care of us he does." the tiny elf explained.

"Bloody hell, this is so wicked!" said George.

They were enjoying themselves so much that when the clock in the kitchen chimed, they looked up in alarm.

"Terribly sorry lads and lasses, but the kitchens are closed now. You'll have to go." said one of them.

"But its only—Midnight!? Oh no, Filch will be out patrolling by now. We have to get back." said Alicia in a panic.

They all thanked the house elves and climbed out of the hole.

"Oh, hold up…I've dropped a biscuit…" said Lee, who was carrying an armful.

"LEE!" whispered the others harshly.

"Oh all right keep your pants on…" he said, running after them.

They were almost to the main staircase when they heard the one thing they had been dreading.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be hiding in corners…" came the raspy voice of Filch.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Alicia was practically hyperventilating.

"I KNEW we shouldn't have done this, I knew it." Angelina mumbled to herself.

"Quick, in here!" said George, leading them all through a tiny door. They all went through and huddled together in what was apparently a broom closet.

It was so dark that they couldn't see there noses infront of them, but at least Filch couldn't either.

"Okay, whose damn hand is that??" Angelina growled.

"Sorry Angel, I'm one to give in to temptation." said Fred. Angelina hit him upside the head and told him not to call her Angel again or she'd hit him where the sun didn't shine.

As soon as the coast was clear, they squeezed out of the broom closet.

"Guys, I think we should split up. We'll be less likely to get caught. George and I know the way back, so we'll go half and half."

"I'll take Alicia and Katie." said George, knowing leaving Angelina and Fred alone could benefit in their little bet if he tried to cop any more feels.

"Fine, then I'll take Lee and this prude." he said with a nod to Angelina.

"I'm not going with you two, are you kidding? You're gonna fight the whole time and Fred will probably jump out from corners trying to scare me!" said Lee, going along with George's plan.

"Point taken, Lee. You'd better come with us." George agreed.

"Fine, I guess its just you and me, Angel." Fred smirked

"It might just be me if I end up killing you." said Angelina calmly. "We'll see you guys in the common room, be careful!" she said to the rest.

Both groups split in opposite directions. "We should probably take the staircase on the third floor, there's a secret passage in it." Fred told her.

"Well, I'll take your word for it." Angelina said. They walked in the direction of the third floor when they heard footsteps.

"Oh, not again." Angelina groaned. Fred grabbed her hand and dragged her under the convenient stairwell. Filch slowly stalked by the staircase, carrying a lantern and saying "Come out, come out wherever you are."

They could see the faint light of his lantern dying as he walked away.

"That was close, thanks Fred…I guess." Said Angelina.

"Anytime."

"Oh and …would you mind not rubbing your head against my leg? I might have to punch you if you keep doing it." she said to him.

"What? I'm not rubbing my head against your leg…that would be severely awkward, making this moment even more uncomfortable." he told her.

"Exactly, so stop."

"But I'm not—''

"EW, Fred did you just lick my leg?? You sick son of a—''

"Meow."

They both stopped dead.

"Please tell me you just made that meowing sound." she said.

"Er…I was hoping that was you." he said.

They both looked down and saw the bright yellow eyes of a cat.

"MRS. NORRIS!" they both whispered.

"Shoo!" said Angelina. The cat trotted away.

"Damn cats, I hate them." said Fred as they came out from under the stairs.

But before Angelina could make a wise comment about him hating everything, she bumped into something that felt oddly like a person.

"Well, well, well. We are in trouble now, aren't we?" came Filch's rasp.

Fred and Angelina stared at each other wide eyed.

'_Oh, crap.'_

**AN: Phew! That took a lot out of me but I'm glad I got it up! Again, so sorry for the delay and thank you to my reviewers 3 I promise I will have the next chapter up either tonight when I come home or tomorrow. Peace&Love. **


	5. It Was Only A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat.**

**AN: Ok, so updating every day is getting very hard with school, but I'm doing my best! Enjoy and thanks again for your reviews!**

"Students out of bed, eh? What will the headmaster think…" said Filch sinisterly. "Now…Mr. Weasley…and Miss…eh, what is your name?"

"Angelina Johnson…" she squeaked.

"Well, I think this is worth at least a weekof detentions, don't you?" Filch smiled toothily.

"Sir, don't punish Angelina. She didn't have anything to do with it." Fred explained.

"Oh really? Why was she with you, then?" asked Filch.

"It's all my fault. I dragged her down here on a dare. She didn't even wanna come but I forced her to. So don't take her on account of my screw-up. Just let her go." Said Fred bravely.

"Is this true, lass?" asked Filch.

Angelina was gaping at Fred open-mouthed. She started to argue, but Fred shot her a look from behind Filch's back that said "Go, I can handle him."

"I…uh…yes. Its all true, he forced me down here." Angelina nodded.

"Well, then I suppose you can go. You best return straight to your dormitory, Miss. As for you, Weasley, you just come right with me to my office and sit there while I figure out what to do with you." Filch snarled.

Angelina stared at Fred with an apologetic look which he returned with a casual shrug. He didn't want to see her get in trouble for something that really was all Fred's idea in the first place.

He watched as Angelina walked slowly up the stairs, never taking her eyes off Fred. Fred watched until she disappeared, then followed Filch to his office.

Halloween used to be Fred's favorite holiday. Suddenly he wasn't too keen on it anymore.

'_Well, there's always Arbor Day…'_

"Now, you wait here, I need to go get the handbook…then I can figure out your _punishment._ Ha ha." Filch said with a sneer. Fred was rather creeped out.

Filch left the tiny stone office with Mrs. Norris in tow. Fred sat in the chair, observing his surroundings. He didn't realize there was on owl on a perch behind him until it hooted. Fred nearly jumped out of his skin, knocking an ink bottle off the desk in the process.

'_Filch will get his knickers in a twist if I get ink everywhere.' _Fred thought. He got up and walked over to what looked a like a file cabinet where the ink bottle rolled under. Just as he was about to grab it when he saw, in bright red, a label on the apparent file cabinet.

"CONFISCATED DANGEROUS WEAPONS"

'_Ok, I have to be dreaming.'_

He even pinched himself twice to make sure.

'_Oh. My. God.'_

Confiscated dangerous weapons just happened to be Fred's three favorite words. He knew if Filch walked in on him he'd be probably on the train home tomorrow, but this was just too good to pass up. And he wasn't about to sneak back in here later on.

He slowly and unsurely opened the file cabinet drawer, inhaling the scent.

'_Ah, the sweet smell of trouble.'_

But when he looked in the box, there was nothing in there except a blank piece of parchment.

'_Wow, Filch really IS a squib!...How is this a dangerous weapon?' _

He opened it up none the less. Staring at it, he grumbled. "Just a bit of spare parchment. Stupid Filch. Dangerous Weapon. Pft." He snorted at the thought.

Suddenly, WORDS started to appear on this blank parchment. No. not words. There was nothing unusual about this parchment. Fred was surely just overtired.

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

Fred blinked. "I solemnly swear that I am up to know good?" he repeated.

_Messers Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs give you the Marauders Map._

"Woah…wicked!" he said to himself.

This was no ordinary map. This was a map of everyone at Hogwarts! This was crazy, this had to be illegal. But he wouldn't be Fred if he didn't do something illegal at least once a week.

'_Wait till George and Lee see this! Wait till--'_

"Meow."

'_Bloody cat.'_ thought Fred as he stuffed the map into his robes. Sure enough, a moment later, Filch came into the office again.

"All right laddie, I'll be seeing you in detention every night next week. You might want to be dragon hide gloves, seeing as you'll be cleaning the bed pans in the hospital wing…without magic." Filch sniggered. "Now, off you go before I have you expelled for wasting me and Mrs. Norris' precious prowling time."

Fred didn't need telling twice. He bolted up to the seventh floor, hoping desperately that George and Lee were waiting up for him. He thought if he held in this new secret till tomorrow he might burst.

It had to have been 3 o clock in the morning by the time he arrived back in the common room.

'_Thank god for Saturdays.'_

"Where on EARTH have you been? Your friends were back an hour ago!" said the Fat Lady.

"Eh, long story." Fred said, too tired to explain the details. He didn't even glance at the sitting area as he passed by on his way up to the stairs. All he could think about was his bed.

"Hey, Fred…" came a quiet voice from the corner.

Fred jumped and turned to look at who was talking to him. He saw Angelina standing by the fireplace.

"Angelina…what are you still doing up?" he asked.

"I had to wait for you." she told him.

"No you didn't, its ok."

"No, I wanted too. I owe you." she said.

"You don't owe me anything, it was all my fault anyways." he said, baffled at her sudden niceness.

"But it wasn't, it was just as much mine. I agreed to go with you, didn't I?"

"Well…I guess that's true, but…" he was cut off with a kiss on the lips.

In that instant, he couldn't really think clearly. All he knew was that Angelina, THE Angelina Johnson, was kissing HIM.

Then, just as quickly as it had began, it ended. She pulled away, blushing furiously. He could feel himself turn red as well.

"So, I…uh…thanks Fred. I really mean it." she said sincerely, then took off towards the stairs.

He was rooted on the spot. He was sure that he was about to wake up any minute, this had all been a dream.

She turned back about half way up the stairs.

"Oh, and if you EVER tell anyone about what happened here, lets just say you won't ever be reproducing. And I still don't like you all that much, let's just get that clear." she said simply, then continued back up the stairs.

There it was, that snotty attitude that he hated. She just had to worm it in there, didn't she? Just when he thought she was turning out ok after all. Well, now he knew it hadn't been a dream. In his dreams, Angelina would tell everyone that he was her boyfriend. And then he'd win that bet.

Ah, the bet. He'd almost forgotten about it. Wait till he told the boys. Ten galleons, here I come!

'_On second thought, Halloween is DEFINITELY my favorite holiday. Sorry, Arbor Day.'_

**AN: I know that was painfully short. I'm sorry, this is the best I can do during the school week. Consider it a filler chapter, just to speed first year along a little bit. The next chapter will be introducing quidditch and the relationships of some other characters. I'll have that up by Saturday, so stay tuned! And don't worry about the Frangelina plot line, I have big plans for it. Its just gonna take a little while to develop fully, so hang in there! Also, some songfic chapters will be present A LOT in later chapters. Yay! Peace & Love, KB.**


	6. Cruel Intentions

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. **

**AN: Next chapter, yay! Thanks again for the reviews. I think I'm gonna start another story as well, but it will be about Draco Malfoy, my other favorite hottie. Let me know if I should!**

Fred burst into the dormitory with such a racket that George and Lee both flew out of bed.

"GEORGE, GEORGE WHAT'S GOING ON?? ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?!" screamed Lee.

"Calm down Lee, its just Fred being a dolt." George said angrily.

"Sorry guys, but this can't wait till morning." Fred said hastily.

"You better have one a million galleons, you stupid prat." George huffed.

"Better, look what I found!" Fred pulled out the map.

"Blank parchment? You're an idiot." said Lee.

"Shut up, it's not just blank parchment! Watch this….I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Fred recited.

The blank parchment suddenly turned into the map. Little dots that represented people were floating about it.

"Bloody hell…what IS that?" George asked, gaping.

"A map!" said Lee.

"This isn't just an ordinary map, gentlemen. This map shows anyone you wanna find, where they are, what they're doing, all the time!" Fred said excitedly.

"Good god, Fred, where did you find this?" asked George.

"Nicked it from Filch's office." Fred smirked proudly.

"What were you doing there??" asked Lee.

"Well, Angelina and I ran into a spot of trouble…" Fred explained.

"You got caught? Oh brilliant, I bet she loves you even more now." said George sarcastically.

"Actually, she does. She kissed me." said Fred, grinning devilishly.

"Get out!" Lee gasped.

"On the LIPS??" George gasped, outraged.

"Full on the lips!" Fred nodded.

"What ever possessed her to do that??" asked Lee.

"Well, I saved her from Filch's wrath, and he let her go. So she waited up for me, and when I got back to the common room she full out kissed me! But then she snapped right back to bitch mode, of course." Fred recapped.

"Well aren't you just the hero, getting the lady out of trouble." George grinned at his brother.

Lee coughed out "Ass kisser".

"Laugh it up now boys, but you'll be eating your words after I get your money." said Fred.

"Whatever you say, Fred, whatever you say." Said George, shaking his head.

"Yeah, she hates you." Lee added.

Fred just grinned. _'We'll see about that.'_

Morning came a little too quickly for Fred. He didn't have any classes that day, but there was the first Quidditch match of the year, and he was dying to see it. Charlie had left the year before, and he wanted to see if the Gryffindor team could carry on without him.

The rest of the house was up and in the Great Hall by the time Fred had dragged himself out of bed, and practically rolled himself down for breakfast. Who decided that people should be awake and functioning at this ungodly hour of 8:00 am?

The rest of the group seemed to agree with him. They all nodded at him, not bothering to talk. Talking required energy.

Fred grunted and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Don't you ever brush your hair?" said Angelina, noticing Fred's slightly shaggy hair that he considered to be sexy.

"Shut up." he snapped. He definitely was not in the mood for her attitude today.

Angelina grinned to herself and continued eating her pancakes.

"So, first Quidditch match today!" chirped Katie.

"I can't wait till we're second years, we can actually play." said George.

"You play?" Alicia asked him.

"A bit." George blushed.

"What position?"

"Oh, you know, a little bit of everything. Mostly beating." George said.

"I bet you're really good." Alicia grinned at him.

George's ears were a brilliant shade of red. He smiled at her then concentrated on his bacon strips.

Angelina reached over and stole Fred's bacon while he had been talking to Katie.

No one noticed Lee had fallen back asleep on his plate of sausages.

An hour later, they were all gathered at the Pitch.

Alicia and George were sitting by themselves in the row infront of everyone else.

George was presumably telling jokes, and Alicia was giggling.

"What's gotten into them?" asked Fred curiously.

"It's called flirting. You wanna try it sometime, Katiecakes?" asked Lee with a wink.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're weird." she said.

The quidditch match went on behind them. Fred was really the only one who was eagerly watching. George and Alicia were in another world, Lee was bothering Katie, and Angelina was sitting there with her head resting on her hand.

"Hey, Angelina?" Fred asked tentatively.

"What, Weasley?" she asked tiredly.

"Uh, about last night…"

"I thought we weren't going to bring last night up again. EVER." she said.

"I know but…I have to know…why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, kiss me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she shrugged.

"Oh, ok. We'll play that game. Make Fred look like an idiot. I see."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. She looked tired. Maybe she was up all night thinking about him, he thought wishfully.

She really was pretty. She may be mean, but she looked good doing it.

"I don't want to talk about it Fred. There was no kiss. It didn't happen."

"Whatever you say, Angel."

He noticed that she didn't tell him not to call her Angel.

After the game had finished, it was nearly time for dinner and the sky was turning pink. The gang trudged back up to the castle.

"Well, _that _was exciting." said Lee sarcastically.

"I had no idea what was going on! Not to mention you fell asleep and DROOLED on me. Blaghuh." said Katie.

"Is blaghuh even a word?" asked Lee.

"Yes. It's another name for Lee Jordan." said Katie stiffly.

"I had a pretty good time, actually. Good game." said George. Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll bet it was." Fred grinned at George and Alicia, who caught on.

"Oh shut up, you guys are immature." she snapped. George winked at the guys and gave them the thumbs up from behind Alicia's back.

The months between Halloween and Christmas seemed to fly by. Before the gang knew it, they were getting ready for the Christmas holiday.

The atmosphere around Hogwarts was cheerful and merry. Everyone was in good moods, generally how the Christmas spirit should be. Even Angelina seemed to have less mood swings.

One day at lunch, George made an interesting proposal to the rest of the group.

"Any chance you lot wanna come to our house for a bit over the holidays?" he asked, nodding to Fred.

The others looked at each other with eager expressions.

"Well obviously!" Lee said excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Agreed Alicia.

"Haven't got anything else to do." smiled Katie.

They all looked at Angelina hopefully.

"Well…alright then. I guess it might be fun." she said.

"I mean it would just be like, overnight, you know. But it would be cool. There's a lot to do at our house." Said Fred.

"I really want to meet your family." added Alicia.

"Me too." Lee agreed.

So it was settled. Everyone would gather at the Weasley's for a day during the holiday. The group was excited, seeing as they had never really had a boy/girl sleepover before.

This could definitely get interesting.

They decided they would do it the day they returned from King's Cross at the start of holiday, and everyone would go home with the twins. They would stay the weekend and be home before Christmas day on Monday.

Before they knew it, they were on the train home for the holidays.

"This is gonna be a really good weekend." said Fred.

"Minding that you don't blow anything up or get us all killed somehow." said Angelina.

He shot her a dirty look, and she flashed him her pearly white smile. The one she gave him on the train that first day.

He found himself lopsidedly smiling back.

This was their little game they had going ever since she kissed him. She pretended she hated him, then when no one was looking, she acted like she wanted to kiss him again.

Tease.

'_If that's the way she wants to play, than let the games begin.' _he thought.

Maybe she had a bet going with the girls, like him with the guys. Maybe ten galleons was her consolation prize, like his.

Or maybe they were each other's consolation prize. Fred pushed that thought from his mind.

**(AN: This is where I'm going to start playing around with different points of view. We've seen Fred's already, so I'm going to start throwing in the rest of the characters from time to time as well, particularly Angelina and George.)**

**Angelina's POV**

What was with this kid? This obnoxious, loud, misbehaving joker? He wanted her. That much she could tell. Why he did was beyond her. She acted like she thought of him as dirt. Which she did. He was a stupid boy. A stupid boy who she was just about to spend a whole entire weekend with. She had a nagging feeling that nothing good would come from it.

Her mum had always told her that the most dangerous thing in the world, more dangerous then dark magic, was love.

She didn't really understand what that meant, but she did know that getting close to boys like Fred would cause her pain later on in life. She wanted to distance herself from him, so that she wouldn't get too attached, but she found it hard. She couldn't deny, even at age 11 (well, almost 12.) she was very attracted to him. His messy red hair, pale skin, freckles, bright blue eyes…

'_Ew. Stop it, Angelina. You're eating.' _she mentally scolded herself.

She knew the drill by now. She would be mean, he would be mean, they'd fight, then steal smiles at each other when no one was looking. What kind of 11 year olds _do _that sort of thing?

Oh, that's right, naïve ones who have no idea that someday they will have a completely heart-wrenching history together.

Obviously, the two had a connection from the first time they met. Not that they realized it or anything. You aren't exactly looking for your true love in your first year.

This is why Angelina didn't like to think too much. Her thoughts always traveled back to _him,_ for some god awful reason. And she started thinking about crap her mother used to tell her about. Soul mates, true love, prince charming. She could hardly imagine Fred as any of these things. She had to admit though, he was good looking. She wouldn't mind kissing him again either.

She stared at him across the compartment, as he was cracking jokes and making everyone laugh.

Angelina just stuffed a chocolate frog in her mouth and stared out the window. She decided that it was healthier for her to eat chocolate frogs then to think about him.

She liked this game they played, though. This was her favorite game. She liked testing him, pushing his buttons, seeing how far she could go. He was just a toy she liked to play with. This was definitely _not _a love game.

They're only 11, after all.

**AN: That was just a little peek into how Fred and Angelina feel about their already twisted relationship. Be warned: They are going to be a very dramatic and problematic couple, but with a lot of cute moments too. Think Ross and Rachel. I like dramatic couples with problems over sappy ones who are perfect, its more interesting. But don't worry, there will be PLENTY of happy Frangelina moments. Peace & Love. PS- I love my reviewers (:**


End file.
